The Sixth Sense
by Temporary Eternity
Summary: After returning to Hogwarts for her Sixth year, Holly Exbridge discovers a hidden ability. One OC pairing, all other characters from books. Set during HBP, same story-line in general.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** ** This is my first fanfiction on FF, so please don't eat me alive (or something...). I would really appreciate reviews and people who can help me make my stories more fun to read. Thanks in advance!**

**Note:** ** I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't pretend to be J.K. Rowling.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Holly, come downstairs and eat dinner!" my mother Eleanor called up the stairs of our small English cottage at me.

"One minute!" I called back, and quickly finished writing my letter to Cho Chang, one of my best friends. I carefully rolled up the parchment and tied it to my owl, Avis' leg. I opened the window above my desk for Avis to leave by.

"Take this letter to Cho Chang, okay?" I asked. Avis jumped out the window in response, and soon became a tiny speck in the darkening horizon. I turned the lights off, and left my room and went to join my family for dinner. I sat down at the table and looked around at my mother and father, who both looked content.

"Sorry about the delay, I was writing a letter to Cho. She's still pretty torn up about Cedric." I explained. In the end of last year, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned bodily to the world, and he had killed a good friend of mine, Cedic Diggory along the way. Cho, who had been dating him, had taken it a lot harder than anyone else, and was inconsolable for months after it had happened.

I tried to clear my mind of those depressing thoughts and pulled a dish of fresh corn on the cob towards me hungrily.

"Mum, you're an amazing cook." I said, and dished some mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"You should really go to Diagon Alley soon, school starts in two days!" she reminded me. I sighed.

"I know, but there's no point in going if I don't have my supplies list. I have no idea what's taking the owl so long to get here!" I still hadn't gotten my letter, and I was starting to get frustrated.

Suddenly, there was a huge 'thunk' on the window. I jumped out of my chair, and looked outside and saw an owl lying in the plants outside our house. It looked so pitiful! I ran outside to pick it up and carried it gently back inside.

"Why do they always fly into the windows?" I asked, exasperatedly. The owl was a pretty light brown with white specks on its wings.

"It looks like a Hogwarts owl." My mother said from behind me. I gently untied a small scroll from its foot and carried it back outside.

"And stay away from windows!" I called to it as it flew off.

I brought the letter back to the table to read it.

"It's my school supplies list!" I said happily, and handed it to my mother. She was the witch in the family, and my father was the muggle. I often forgot that fact because he was so used to everything magical that went on around him.

"Only two new books this year Holly. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard." My mother announced after examining the list.

"So will you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow then?" my father asked. For all of his non-magical knowledge, he had adapted to my mother and I very quickly. He didn't even find it strange how, at this exact moment, the dishes were washing themselves in the sink, and the house was dusting it's self.

"I guess I will. I can take the train to London; it's only an hour each way so… If I leave at about 10 in the morning, that should give me plenty of time to be back before dinner tomorrow…" I started talking to myself… again. It was something I found myself doing all the time, much to the annoyance of the people around me. After a few seconds, I realised what I was doing and laughed.

"Sorry about that. Mum, can I have my key to my Gringotts vault so I can get some money out?"

"Sure, remind me tomorrow before you leave." She said and went back to eating her food.

I smiled. Maybe I would finally see some of my friends from Hogwarts. I had hardly talked to anyone since summer. Cho, my best friend, had been mourning Cedric constantly and we didn't really have any conversations other than her mourning him. I felt really awful for her, but there wasn't really anything I could do to help.

I finished eating diner and excused myself from the table, saying I wanted to get an early night's sleep before I went into London. It wasn't that far of a ride, but I didn't want to be overly tired.

I had a quick shower and put my hair in a bun to let it dry and changed into my favourite pair of pyjama pants and a baggy t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my chocolate brown eyes stared solemnly back at me.

I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Sighing lightly, I dragged a hairbrush through my slightly wavy dark brown hair and washed my face with cold water. I was so tired that I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN:** ** Hello world, sorry I've taken so long to update this. Life is crazy, and all that jazz. Please review, constructive criticism very appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Harry Potter, and I am (unfortunately) not J.K. Rowling. Just in case you were wondering…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, and also the day before I went back to Hogwarts. I tossed and turned in my bed until 7:00am, and then threw my covers off. I was so excited to go back and see all of my friends that I had difficulty sleeping the night before. After flipping through my closet for some clothes to wear, I went downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast at my house was always a quiet affair; my father was usually at work by the time I got up, and my mother was usually getting ready to leave. Today, however, was different. My mother and father both saw me off to Diagon Alley, school list in hand.

"See you later!" I called, lacing up my shoes.

"When will you be back?"

"Probably around tea time, mom."

"Alright darling, see you then."

I hated when my mom called me darling. It made me feel like a child.

I donned my hat and left the house. The train ride into London took an hour, and soon I was wandering the bustling stores of Diagon Alley. As I walked, I looked around for people that I knew from school. There were none so far, but it was early.

My first stop was Gringott's bank, to withdraw my allowance for the next school term. I usually visited again during the Christmas break, so I didn't need to take out all of my money. As I entered the bank, I saw a couple of Slytherins in the crowd outside, and once I could have sworn I saw the disgusting blonde head of Draco Malfoy disappearing around the corner.

_I just hope they stay clear of me. _

The Slytherins, being what they were, harassed me and my entire house, as well as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. I blame it mostly on their parents, namely the ones who are Death Eaters. Sometimes, when I don't want to rip their heads off, I feel sorry for them. It would be horrible to have my parents force me into a certain career… I've always been an independent person, probably because I was an only child.

Well, enough of those morbid thoughts…

I made my way quickly through Gringott's and soon arrived at my parents' vault, number 429. The goblin in the cart with me opened the door, and I stepped into the dark, dusty vault. After coughing from the amount of dust in the air, I filled my bag up with Galleons, Sickles and Newts and left, feeling even more excited to be going back to Hogwarts.

My next stop after Gringott's was Flourish and Blotts. I walked into the store and quickly purchased some new ink, which I desperately needed after so many letters to Cho that I'd written over the summer. Just as I was about to leave the store, I saw the tell-tale signs of a Weasley; red, bushy hair in the midst of a large crowd of witches and wizards.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I called and walked over to where she was standing, drowning in a pile of books, supplies and other things, including, oddly enough, a new broomstick.

"Hello Holly! How was your summer dear?" she asked me while I helped her carry her things.

"It was pretty good. I spent most of my time reading and sending letters to Cho Chang. How was your summer?" I asked while looking around for other members of the family.

"Oh, it was typical. Fred and George are up to even more mischief then they normally are."

"Is that possible?" I asked sceptically. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Who's the broom for?" I asked.

"Oh, it's for Ron. He's a prefect!" I could see her practically glowing with pride for her youngest son. I stared at her, fairly confident that my mouth was hanging open.

"Ron? A prefect?" I asked, trying to hide the shock in my voice.

"Oh yes, and Hermione as well." She said happily.

"Wow! Tell them congratulations from me will you?" I asked, still trying to pretend I wasn't completely flabbergasted by the news. Surely Dumbledore would have made Harry a prefect instead of Ron?

"I'd be glad to tell them! I suppose they'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"They certainly will Mrs. Weasley." I said, and left her to try and decide which quill she should get for Ginny.

As I lef the shop, I shook my head in confusion. I couldn't believe Ron had been made a prefect. He was the least mature, responsible person that I knew in Gryffindor house! There were many other people who I considered better choices for the position.

On the subject of prefects, I wondered who was chosen in my house, Ravenclaw. It would probably be Anthony Goldstein because of his grades. I was secretly glad that Dumbledore hadn't chosen me for the position of Ravenclaw prefect. Responsibility like that was not something that I wanted, especially this year with my O.W.L.s to study for.

Just then, as I was walking towards Eyelop's Owl Emporium, I collided with someone and stumbled, barely managing not to fall over. I looked at the person who had run into me. It was Draco Malfoy.

_Oh wonderful. Just the person I want to see right now. And there's his girlfriend Parkinson, simpering all over him... as usual._

Malfoy had managed to fall over, and was now wiping the dirt from his robes with a cold sneer.

"Watch where you're going, Exbridge." He said, in his I'm-the-Slytherin-god-so-worship-me voice.

I gave him my best glare, and then shoved him out of my way. After he was long gone, I shivered. I wished I would never have to see him again in my life. That wish was unlikely to ever come true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading, please review! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before too long. **

**Ciao~**


	3. Chapter Three

It was the night before I left for Hogwarts again. My parents and I were sitting outside, enjoying our second last meal together. I always hated this time of year. I was torn in two directions; on one hand I wanted to stay at home with my parents, but the other I wanted to see my friends at school and everything else at Hogwarts. Ever since I had started at Hogwarts my family had become more distant and I didn't like it. Soon enough I would be working in the wizarding world and how much time would that leave for quaint family visits? Not a lot. I sighed to myself, inhaling the warm September air. It seemed to match my feeling of listlessness, and only added to my depression. In the background, my parents were talking about how the lawn needed mowing, and the hedges needed to be trimmed.

Meanwhile, my mind wandered. I still couldn't get over the fact that Dumbledore had made Ron a prefect. To be honest, Harry, and many other Gryffindors for that matter, was all a lot more mature than Ron, and I didn't really understand the headmaster's decision. Sure there might be a master plan that Dumbledore had concocted, but I couldn't fathom it. Ron Weasley was a less than average student and his behaviour in school was frowned upon by teachers and students alike, and now he was being given an important role in the school's function at Hogwarts?

After dinner I went up to my room and packed all of my things into my trunk that I would need for my fifth year at Hogwarts; the books I'd gotten earlier that day from Diagon Alley, my quills and ink, the usual robes, clothing, Avis' cage, and Avis herself. My room was a total mess and clothing hung off of every available surface including my chair, desk and some piled on the floor. Books littered the room as well, interspersed with haphazard quills, parchments and muggle objects too. Even after I finished packing my trunk the room looked like it had been ransacked. Well, some things never change.

After the arduous task of packing the trunk came to its transportation. I was cursed with the inability to use magic outside of school because of my being underaged, and had no other way of moving it other than just simply lugging it down the stairs and across the floor. I've never been athletically gifted and got a good workout from it.

After double checking that everything I needed was packed, I hopped into the shower and twenty minutes later crawled underneath my covers, where I lay staring at the ceiling for a long time. I had trouble getting to sleep, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. I decided to amuse myself by imagining ridiculous situations I could get myself into during my sixth year at Hogwarts.

_Maybe I'll get married and have seventeen kids…_

I laughed at the thought. Okay, maybe not that dramatic.

_Maybe all of my hair will fall out and I'll…_

Before I could finish that admittedly strange thought, sleep overtook me.

***

The next morning I was woken up early by my mother, Eleanor, who was prodding my arm irritatingly. I rolled over and stuffed my head under my pillow, while growling irritably.

"Do I have to get up?" I groaned, and the noise was muffled by my pillow. I'd never been a big morning person, and whatever time it was, it was way to early.

"Come on Holly, you need to get up now to leave on time for King's Cross." She said and pulled open my curtains.

"Arrggghh!" I cried as my eyes were assaulted with bright, harsh light.

"Turn the light off!" I cried, not really caring that it was, in fact, impossible to turn the sun off.

"Breakfast is on the table, we have to leave in twenty minutes."

"I'll be up in a bit." I groaned and lay in bed for another five minutes just for the sake of procrastination. After finally deciding that I was cutting it a bit close, I rolled out of bed and struggled into some travelling clothes. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and groaned at the hideous form my hair had taken on during the night. I proceeded downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat, making my way outside. I watched sleepily as my mother and father lifted my trunk into the back of our red Chrysler.

"Promise you'll write to us?" my father asked, starting up the engine and pulling out of our driveway.

"Of course dad, I'll write every week, I promise."

"And you'll be home for Christmas?" my mother asked. I smiled.

"Mom, honestly. Where else could I possibly want to go for my favourite holiday?" I asked.

The drive to London was a quiet one, with the occasional comment here and there. The English countryside was beautiful as always, but it didn't capture my attention like it did most days. I let my mind wander again, and before I knew it, we had arrived at King's Cross station. Our car pulled into the lot and the process of dragging my trunk out of the van began. After several minutes of hauling and lifting, we finally had it placed on a trolley and rolling towards the platforms. The place was incredibly full and bustling with activity. There were muggles and wizards alike, jousting and squeezing to get where they wanted to be. The majority of the younger people were making their way over to platforms nine and ten, or rather, the area in between them that served as the entrance to the platform nine and three quarters.

There were many wizards and witches with their children waiting to get to the platform, so my parents and I had to wait a few minutes before we could proceed through. Finally we walked directly through the barrier and stood before the magnificent train.

"I'll be right back, stay where you are." I told my parents.

I made my way through the crowd towards the train and handed my trunk to someone who lifted it onto the train. I thanked them and made my way back to where my parents were standing.

"I guess this is goodbye." My father said sadly.

"Dad, you make it sound like you'll never see me again! I promise to write." I repeated my previous vow.

"Goodbye darling! Promise me you won't get into any trouble." my mother said, and hugged me to her. I closed my eyes, laughing at both the patronizing nickname and her over protectiveness anytime I went somewhere without her.

"Bye dad." I said, and hugged him too.

"I hope you enjoy the year honey, and we'll see you at Christmas!"

After our farewells, I turned away and followed the mass of fellow Hogwarts students, boarding the train with the masses. I searched through the cabins for familiar faces when I saw Harry, Neville and Luna sitting in a cabin together. It looked weird to see Harry without Ron or Hermione nearby. I opened the door and both Harry and Luna looked up.

"Oh, hello Holly. How was your summer?" Luna asked, in her usual airy voice while she looked over the top of an upside down edition of _The Quibbler_.

"It was good thanks." I smiled at Harry who offered me a seat beside him. I shoved my hands into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked, eyeing a weird looking plant that Neville was holding in his arms.

"They're in the prefect's cabin." Harry said neutrally.

"I heard about that. To be honest, I don't know why he's a prefect. I mean, he's a great kid and everything, but look who his brothers were." I said, meaning Fred and George. Harry grimaced.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Oh well, it wasn't like I wanted to be a prefect anyways. It's too much responsibility and I don't need the extra people expecting things of me. Not to mention that I have other things to worry about." He finished darkly. I frowned a bit, thinking of the events of last year's Triwizard Tournament.

"Look Harry, I'm always here for you okay? If you ever need anyone to talk to… Do you happen to know who the prefects in Ravenclaw are?" I changed the subject away from the subject of the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, it's Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil." Harry replied.

"Hmm…" There was a long pause. "So, how was your summer?" I asked. Harry made a face at me.

"You haven't heard?" I frowned at him.

"Heard what?"

"I was attacked by dementors and then I was forced to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic for improper use of magic and nearly got expelled for using a patronus."

"What?!" I cried, gaping at him.

"Yeah, they said I shouldn't have used a patronus and it was incredibly irresponsible of me to risk exposing our world to muggles, even if I was saving both my cousin and me from being de-souled." I laughed.

"Uh Harry, sorry to tell you, but I don't think 'de-souled' is a word." He rolled his eyes and tried to throw a chocolate frog at my head.


End file.
